


Through the Heart

by witheredkitten, Yzarc362



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredkitten/pseuds/witheredkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yzarc362/pseuds/Yzarc362
Summary: Anakin has a nightmare, but sometimes dreams can affect reality.
Kudos: 17





	Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> We wrote this for a class, it was not appreciated.

Obi-Wan jumped from roof to roof, chasing after the bounty hunter, Rako Hardeen. Coruscant, a usually bustling hub of activity, was dark and quiet on these lower levels. He could hear Anakin and his apprentice close by running through the streets below him. The sound of their boots hammered through the streets, always together.

Suddenly, he stopped. There he was, Rako Hardeen was perched on the ledge of a building by his speeder. Obi-Wan began to run towards the bounty hunter when a blaster hit him. Obi-Wan pitched off the side of the building and crashed into the street below, his cream robe singed from the blaster shot. He vaguely heard his apprentice yell in despair before everything went black.

The rest of the Jedi in the room felt anger and suffering rolling from Anakin like crashing waves.

“I’m worried about Anakin. He hasn’t said a word since it happened.” Ahsoka murmured to Plo Koon.

Once the grave was fully sealed Anakin’s anger increased ten-fold.

No words were said but all the Jedi felt his anguish through the Force. His dark-robed figure a pillar of malice.

“Skyguy, please-” “Not now, Ahsoka,” Anakin growled back at his apprentice.

“Please, you need to release your emotions. I can feel your pain, I’m feeling this pain too.”

“You don’t know anything.” Anakin stormed out of the room, his dark robes billowing behind him.

Ahsoka had a bad feeling about him. Anakin sped through the busy lanes of Coruscant traffic. Normally, flying helped soothe him, but tonight he couldn’t feel any joy from the rather dangerous activity.

Anakin’s feelings were tearing his chest open as he relived the moment over and over again. He needed to find the one responsible for this crime. He would never forgive himself if the culprit was never found.

Earlier that day, Anakin was able to get the name of the criminal. Commander Fox had given him the name after he stormed into the Coruscant Guard’s quarters. He felt a hint of regret in the back of his mind after having to use the force to choke him for the information, but he did what he had to do.

Anakin felt a pulse in the force and the familiar tug of the bounty hunter’s presence. He was getting close. He pulled his speeder onto one of the many landing pads of Coruscant’s lower levels.

“Artoo, stay with the ship. This won’t take long.”

Anakin followed the pull of Hardeen’s presence as he stalked through the streets. The presence overwhelmed him as he entered an abandoned transparisteel factory. He felt a tinge of recognition.

Anakin drew his lightsaber as a blaster bolt sailed by his head.

“It’s you. Come back and face me, you coward.”

A figure stepped out of a shadowy corner, blaster raised.

“Your move.”

Anakin rushed forward and slashed at the bounty hunter’s chest, hoping for a quick fight. Hardeen rolled out of reach of his lightsaber and fired a shot at his leg. Pain flared in his calf as the shot grazed his skin. Normally nobody could get a hit on him. It was strange how well this guy knew his fighting style well enough to do so.

The bounty hunter smirked.

“I have the high ground.”

Anakin glowered in frustration as he looked up at the bounty hunter.

“You underestimate my power.”

Anakin reached with the force and gripped Hardeen’s throat in a vice. He squeezed hard and was intent on killing the man before he heard a familiar rasp.

“Anakin, please-”

The body dropped to the ground. Anakin looked on in disbelief as he saw his master struggling for breath.

“Obi-Wan, what are you-”

Anakin’s anguish flowed in again as the anger of the fight ebbed away. The pieces seemed to fall into place as Obi-Wan slowly transformed back into Rako Hardeen.

“How could you!”

“Anakin, please wait. Let me explain.”

“No. Did you think I couldn’t be trusted? That I couldn’t handle this? You’ve seen me deal with bigger things than this.”

“No, it’s not that. The council said-”

“Why is it always what the council wants? It’s never what is best, but you seem to think they can do no wrong.”

Anakin stormed out of the factory, leaving Obi-Wan behind him.

Anakin sped through traffic to Padme’s apartment. He landed his speeder and entered the empty space. Padme’s absence on her trip to Naboo was wholly apparent. Anakin brooded around in front of the large window before deciding sleep would be a better escape.

Anakin levelled his lightsaber at Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“You do not understand the power of the dark side, Kenobi.”

“I know enough, this leads to nothing but suffering, Anakin.”

“You know nothing of the dark side of the force. Do not pretend to.”

“I will not allow you to follow this path to the dark side; anger and suffering have brought you here, the light will take you back. Come with me, Anakin, be free of this madness.”

Anakin felt a spark of light flare within him before the ominous pressure of darkness ensnared him again.

His eyes were pure malice, the mighty Jedi General Anakin Skywalker reduced to a husk.

“I see through the lies of the Jedi, I have become more powerful than they ever will. My power cheats death.”

“Anakin, please, see the truth of where you are going. Do not go down this path, you will not see the end of it.”

“No, my old Master, you will not see the end of yours.”

Anakin activated his lightsaber and swung ruthlessly at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blocked the vicious attack and pushed back at Anakin. Apprentice and Master felt the sting of the fight as it continued on, with Anakin’s raw power being matched evenly by Obi-Wan’s experience. Normally, Obi-Wan had Anakin’s attacks to help him conserve energy, but now, Obi-Wan’s fatigue began to take hold of him.

Suddenly, Anakin found an opening in Obi-Wan’s defence and struck him through the heart.

“Master, wake up!”

Anakin slowly regained consciousness as he heard Ahsoka’s panicked screams.

“Snips, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Obi-Wan. I think there’s something wrong with him.”

“Good for him, it’s probably just another one of the Council’s plans. He’s fine.”

“What do you mean, Master?”

“Do you not remember Snips? Rako Hardeen? Just yesterday?”

“We had a training session yesterday. Nothing out of the ordinary. Now, please hurry. He’s really hurt!”

“Okay, fine. Where is he?”

Ahsoka led Anakin to the Council room. They walked into the room to see the Council members and a medical droid surrounding Obi-Wan’s limp form. They backed away from Obi-Wan as they saw the pair enter.

Anakin felt sorrow coming from the Masters and felt his heart race.

“What’s wrong with him? Why aren’t you helping him?”

Mace Windu looked down at him.

“Even a Jedi can’t fix death, young Skywalker.”

Anakin coiled back in disbelief.

“But he’s been like this before, he’ll wake up again.”

Plo Koon put a comforting hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Skywalker, it was too late.”

He turned Obi-Wan’s body over and Anakin saw the lightsaber mark through his heart. Just like the dream.


End file.
